Appearance
by Ruruka4
Summary: Someone from Lex’s past interrupts Lex and Victoria’s wedding. Who is she? And what is her connection to Lionel and the rest of the Luthor family?
1. The Call

Title: Appearance (working title)

Author: LL

Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own the show or any of the characters in it. They belong to their rightful owners, whom ever they are, and I won't bother with the looking it up. 

  
Rating: PG13 for a bit of language.  
  
Pairing: It's all part of the surprise isn't it?

Category: Drama

Spoilers: Nothing major, Stray, a bit of _Leech and Heat, _and an indirect reference to _Nicodemus_. I don't think there are any other spoilers, but I will probably add them on later once I remember them or once I have completed the story.__

Summary: Someone from Lex's past interrupts Lex and Victoria's wedding. Who is it? And what is his/her connection to Lionel and the rest of the Luthor family?  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic, so I really hope everyone likes it. English is not my native language, so my apologies for any mistakes I made or just my bad writing. This story takes place about five years from now, when Chloe and Pete have become friends with Lex. The whole gang is attending Metropolis University.

"" – speaking

'' – thinking

~ ~ – flashback

Chapter 1 – The Call

Lionel Luthor sat in his office chair, contemplating what he should do next. His dark glasses stared at nothing in particular as he poured himself a stiff drink. Finally, he walked over to the telephone and dialled a familiar number. 

"Hello?" Answered a young female voice. 

"Hello my dear, it's Lionel. How have you been?" For a split second, someone could have sworn that Lionel's voice was softer than his normal degrading tone. 

"Lionel!" The woman answered warmly. "I haven't heard from you in a while, is everything alright?" 

Lionel frowned, "Obviously you haven't heard the news."

On the other end of the line, the young woman began to worry. "Did something happen? Are you all right? Is this about Lex?" 

'So I'd been right.' Lionel thought. "I'm afraid it's Alexander." He answered gravely. "He's getting married……" "Married?" the woman asked doubtfully. "But that's great. It's time he settle down with a nice girl."

"But you see……he's marrying Victoria Hardwick." 

"Victoria?!" the young woman's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Why is he marrying Victoria? She backstabbed him once before. She can't be trusted, he knows that." She screamed. Several people passing by her office raised their eyebrows at her, but she just ignored them. She was too focused on the problem at hand. "And why didn't Lex sent me an invitation, or at least called?" She ranted for a while longer about Victoria not been good to Lex, and how Lex didn't tell her about the wedding. And Lionel just allowed her rant for a while, knowing she'll finish soon enough. 

"My informant tells me Victoria threw your invitation into the fireplace. Obviously she doesn't want you here." Lionel mused to himself. 'A condensed version of the truth, but it will do.'

"That little witch!! If she doesn't want me there, then I'll certainly be there." She was determined to reveal that woman for what she really is. "When is the wedding?" She added with a hint of curiosity and a smirk on her face. Lionel could hear her smirk over the telephone, and he smirked too. 'I knew there was a reason I liked her.' Lionel thought. 'She's up to something.'

"The wedding is tomorrow, or should I say today at ten my dear." Lionel answered smoothly. The young woman gave an exasperating sign. "It's four in the morning here. Why didn't you call sooner? I sincerely hope that your jet is prepared to pick me up." "Of course my dear, everything is arranged." With that the young woman slammed the phone down. 

'All is going according to plan. You will break up my son's up coming marriage my dear.' Lionel thought while sipping his drink. 'You might be the only one who can talk some sense in him. God knows he won't listen to me.' He took his last sip from the crystal glass and smiled to himself. 'Everything might turn out just as I wish.' Taking his cane in one hand, he slowly walked to his bedroom. And for the first time in days, he slept with no worries. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2 – The Wedding

The wedding was enormous and extremely expensive. After all, it was a Luthor wedding. 

The entire Luthor estate was decorated in red roses, a little pretentious for Lex's liking, but Victoria had insisted on them, they were her favourite. 

Clark adjusted his bow for the hundredth time that morning. "Lex, do I really have to wear this thing? It's getting on my nerves." 

Lex chuckled. "It won't be for much longer Clark. The wedding is in ten minutes. Besides, you are my best man." 

Meanwhile in the bride's dressing room, Victoria was yelling at the seamstress. "Make the necessary changes! I don't want to look fat in my wedding dress!" There came a knock on the door. "Is everyone decent?" Sir Harry asked. "Come in Daddy. Everyone out!" "Don't worry sweetheart." Sir Harry comforted Victoria, "Everything will be fine." "It better!"

Chloe sat down along with Pete and Lana as the wedding was about to begin. "I can't believe he's going through with it!" Chloe exclaimed. Lana frowned a bit, "She been nothing but nice towards us, give her a chance." Chloe rolled her eyes, 'Naïve, naïve Lana.' she thought. 'Victoria is just been nice towards us to get into Lex's good graces.' "Lex is a big boy," Pete stated, "He can make his own choices. Besides, Victoria is quite the looker." Chloe rolled her eyes once more. "Men!" she said in disgust. Lana gave a slight chuckle, and stole a glance towards Clark. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The music began, and Victoria walked down the aisle escorted by her father. 

"We're gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Alexander Luthor and Victoria Hardwick…" Judge Ross declared.

A few rows ahead of Chloe, Pete and Lana, Lionel tapped his cane impatiently on the ground. 'Were the hell are you?!' Lionel thought angrily. "Lionel." Martha Kent said in a whisper. "I know you don't approve of the marriage, but at least you can pretend to be happy for Lex." Lionel clutched at his cane. 'I would be happy if he's not marrying that woman! I have to stall.' Just as Lionel formed the though, Judge Ross spoke.

"If anyone have reason as to why this couple should not be joined in matrimony, please speak now or for ever hold your peace.' 

Victoria looked over the crowd and stared venomously at Lionel. Lionel smirked to himself and opened his mouth. "I object." He stated. Lex rolled his eyes and gave a small sign. "And why would you be objecting Father?" Lex asked sarcastically. "You know perfectly well why son." He paused for a sec and continued. "Victoria is nothing but a backstabbing whore." The crowd murmured at Lionel's description of his future daughter in law. 

"You know as well as I do that she'll try to take over LuthorCorp and LexCorp as soon as she becomes Mrs. Luthor." 

"Father, your objection is duly noted. But I doubt your prediction will come true." Lex added confidently. "Now, if you'll excuse us, the ceremony will continue." Lex motioned to Judge Ross to continue on with the ceremony. 

"If nobody else objects, let's continue on with the ceremony." Judge Ross quickly glanced through the crowd to make sure nobody else has any objection. 

"Alright. Do you Victoria, take Alexander to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, till death do you part?" "I do." Victoria answered in a sickly sweet voice and smirked at Lionel, who was fuming at the moment. 

"Do you Alexander, take…" Before she could finish the sentence, a voice rang out from the back of the crowd. "Wait!" it pleaded. The crowd turned to look at the speaker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	3. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 3 – Surprise, Surprise

"Lila?!" Lex asked in disbelieve. "What are you doing here?"

The crowd stared at the young woman at the end of the aisle. Lila was a small Asian woman, in her early 20s, with wavy shoulder length black hair. She was dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and knee length business skirt. She took off her dark sunglasses and smirked at Lex.    

"Lex, I'm so glade to see you remembered your best friend. And did you think I'd miss your wedding?" Lila mocked. "Although I'm curious to know why I didn't receive an invitation. Or perhaps your fiancée could enlighten us on that point." Lila glared at the brunette standing next to Lex. If looks can kill, this would be one of those times. The guests turned to look at Victoria.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Victoria stated flatly. 

"Yeah, whatever." Lila rolled her eyes at Victoria. "I think it would be best if you and I had a talk in private, Lex." 

Lex raised his hand and motioned to Judge Ross and Victoria that it would be just a second. He then walked towards Lila and guided her into the mansion. 

"What are you doing her Lila?" Lex asked once they were inside. "I thought you weren't coming to the wedding." 

"And how did you know that if you didn't even bother to call me?" Lila crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I was too busy with the wedding and all." Lex replied. "And I knew you didn't like Victoria, so when you didn't respond to the invitation I wasn't very surprised."

"I didn't respond to the invitation because I didn't get it. Like I said out there, your fiancée probably had something to do with that." 

"Look Lila." Lex started. "I'm marrying Victoria and there's nothing you or my father can say to alter my decision."

Lila crossed her arm in front of her chest. "Well, since you already know my reservations, pray tell why you are marrying her."

Lex ran his hand over his bald head and sighed. "It's time I settled down." 

"Well, isn't that romantic." Sarcasm rang through her voice. "So what is it? Is she blackmailing you? Or did she come up with another plan to take down Lionel?"

"No. Like I said, I'm marrying her because it's time for me to settle down and start a family."

"Give it a rest Lex, and tell me the truth already." Lila was getting impatient. 

Lex was also getting frustrated with Lila's questioning. "I'm just trying to do the right thing!" He answered. 

Lila stared at him. Trying to comprehend what she just heard. Suddenly realising the truth. "Oh my god. She's pregnant." 

"Yeah." Lex sighed. 

Lila stood there, trying to digest the truth. She shook her head in disbelieve. "You're sure the baby is yours?" 

"Of course. I may be a lot of things, but stupid is not one of them." 

"Then how you did you get yourself into this situation in the first place?" 

Lex glared at her. "Look," said Lex, getting somewhat angry now. "stop talking like my father." 

"How could you have slept with her after what she did to you the last time?" 

Lex picked up a vase sitting on the table beside him and threw it across the room. "It just happened!" his screamed. "I didn't think anything bad would come of it seeing as how it was a one night stand."

Lila opened her mouth to asked Lex if he used protection. But Lex beat her to it. "And we _did_ use protection. But they aren't full proof."

"Oh Lex…" whispered Lila. She pulled him in for a hug. "Why didn't you wait a few month until you could perform a CVS?"

"Victoria didn't want the child to be born out of wedlock. And I was too preoccupied with the fact I was going to become a father." Lex sighed again. "With so many illegitimate siblings out there, I didn't want my child to go through the same thing."

Lila nodded in understanding. "I gather from your reluctance to tell me the truth that nobody else knows this?"

Lex just nodded his head.

"And how did you just happened to run into Victoria to have a one night stand?" She asked with curiosity. 

"Well…" he stammered a bit. "You remember that woman I told you about?"

Lila smirked, "How could I forget. You keep on talking about her all the time." 

This made Lex smile. "Yeah, well, I saw her with some guy at the Metropolis Museum. She said he was just a classmate from Metropolis University, but the way he was looking at her said something entirely different. So I had a few drinks." 

Lila raised her eyebrow at him. 

"I was not drunk." Lex assured. "I saw Victoria, and things just escalated from there."

"Well, if you dump Victoria right now, you can make you move." She teased. 

Lex looked at Lila seriously, "That's not funny. She's carrying my child."

"Victoria is sneaky. Is it possible that the child is not yours?" She questioned.

"What?! Of course not. I had my detectives check up on her activities for the past few months. They found absolutely no indication she was with someone else." Lex was confused at where Lila was going with her question. 

Lila frowned a bit, then an idea came to her. "How far along is she?" she asked. 

"About three weeks. Which is consistent with when we slept together."

"I know this is going to sound crazy. But is it possible that the child is your father's?"

"What?!" Lex asked in bewilderment. 

Lila swallowed hard as she gets ready to share her thoughts with Lex. "There's a slight chance that your father could be the father of Victoria's child. A while back, I was talking to Lionel over the phone, and he happened to mention that he had a run in with Victoria. I got the distinct impression that they slept together." Lila paused a bit, to let Lex take in all the information. "Your detectives didn't happen to get hold of this information did they?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been able to track my father's movements for the past few month. I've been quite busy with LexCorp." 

"Lionel is pretty careful, maybe that's why your detectives didn't find anything." Lila pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Lionel on his cell phone to get him into the mansion without suspicion." 

Lionel's cellular phone ran, and he shoved his hand into his pocket to pick it up. "Lionel Luthor." He answered. "It's Lila. I need to speak with you in the mansion. Get in discreetly." 

Lionel's face remained neutral, without any hint of surprise. "Yes, thank you." With that took his cane and started walking away from the ceremony. 

Victoria grabbed Lionel's arm and asked with suspicion, "Where do you think you're going? Just because you're blind, that doesn't mean you're incapable of wrecking havoc. I know you're up to something." 

"I need to take care of some business. If you'll excuse me." Lionel ripped his arm out of Victoria's grab, and continued to walk away.

"Lila?" Lionel called out. His voice echoed through the mansion. "I'm here Lionel." Lila answered.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Lionel questioned.

"Have you slept with Victoria in the recent past?"

Lionel chuckled. "You were always so straight forward."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Let's catch up on old times later. Just answer the question Lionel." 

"Alright. Yes." Lionel paused for a moment to recall the details. "It was about a month ago. Are you satisfied?" 

"Yes Dad. We are."

Lionel was a bit startled by Lex's voice, but recovered quickly. "Alexander, maybe now you'll reconsider marrying that whore."

"I have a wedding to get back to. If you'll excuse me." Lex brushed past Lila and his father and walked out into the garden. 

"Now tell me Lila, what was that about?" It was Lionel's turn to be confused. 

"You'll find out soon enough." She replied.

Lex walked down the aisle, with everyone scrutinizing his every move. He had a blank expression on his face, and Victoria was worried. 

As Lex came closer, Victoria clings to him.  "Lex, I'm glad you are back, let's continue on with the ceremony." Victoria said with a faked a smile.

Lex turned away from Victoria. "May I have everyone's attention please? I have an announcement to make." Lex called out to the crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: CVS stands for Chorionic Villus Sampling, it is a form a prenatal testing that can be done 10-12 weeks into the pregnancy to test for chromosomal problem, and also used as a paternity test.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : ) 


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 4 – Decisions, Decisions

Lila and Lionel gathered behind the crowd to listen to Lex's decision. "The wedding will be postponed due to a family matter." At that moment Victoria's mouth opened to protest, but no sound came out. 

Lex continued, "Please stay and enjoy the food and entertainment in the reception area. Thank you all for coming." The crowd got up and noisily and made their way to the reception area.  

"I need to make a phone call." Lex stated blankly. "We'll talk later." With that he walked away from Victoria. 

Victoria followed Lex toward the other end of the aisle, an angry glare in her eyes. She turned to Lila and gave her a deadly glare. "What the hell did you say to him you little bitch?!" She screamed, unable to keep her cool. 

"It was a private conversation." Was all Lila said. Victoria raised her hand to make a move to slap Lila, but Lila grabbed Victoria's wrist before she could actually slap her. 

"Let go of me, you little twit." Victoria screamed at the topic of her lungs. Lila flung Victoria's arm to the side. "You'll pay for this." Victoria threatened. 

Lila's voice came out confident and hard, "Don't threaten me Victoria, you have no idea who you are dealing with." 

"You really don't know who you are dealing with Victoria." Muttered Lionel under his breath.

Victoria ignored Lila, and turned to Lionel. "I know you had something to do with this as well." She glared at him and walked toward her father. Together they left the estate. 

Clark, Lana, Chloe and Pete witnessed the two woman's exchange with awe and curiosity. They were the only guests that did not leave to go to the reception area. 

Lex came out of the mansion, and walked toward Lionel and Lila. "Come," said Lex. "I want to introduce you to some of my friends." He took Lila's arm in his, and walked towards the group of friends. 

"Guys, I want to introduce you to my best friend. This is Lila Li" 

"Hi, nice to meet you." They all greeted. 

Lex motions to Clark. "This is Clark Kent." Lila shook his hand and smiled. "Lex has told me so much about you Clark." Lila told him. Clark looked a little embarrassed and could only smile. 

"I'm so glad he has a friend to keep him out of trouble in Smallville." She said with a smirk.

Next, Lex motioned to Lana. "This is Lana Lang." He introduced.

Lila shook her hand and smiled mischievously. "So this is the famous Lana." Lana's face reddened and her eyes grew wide. 

Lila continued, "Lex told me how he try to get you and Clark together for the longest time." Lana was now even more embarrassed, but Clark took hold of her hand and smiled at her. 

"And this is Chloe Sullivan." Lex continued. 

"Ah…" Exclaimed Lila. "You must be Gabe's daughter, the intrepid reporter." 

Chloe gave a bright smile. "Yep, that's me. And I suppose you know this from Lex too?" 

"Oh yeah," Lila answered, and winked at Lex. "But I didn't have to. Lex isn't the only one Gabe brags to about his daughter." 

"So you know my father?" Chloe asked excitedly. "Yes. I met him through Lex during some business meetings he helped Lex with." 

"And what type of business are you in?" Chloe was in her reporter mode now. 'An interview with Lex's best friend, this could be very interesting.' She thought. 

"Chloe." Lex protested. Knowing exactly what she's thinking. "This is not going to turn into an interview." But Chloe just batted her eyelashes at him innocently. 

"It's okay Lex, it was just a harmless question." Lila assured. "Actually," Lila turned to Chloe. "I have two jobs. I work as a forensics scientist in Toronto. And I own a company called SunLi Designs." 

"Wow." Chloe exclaimed. "SunLi Designs is one of the best fashion house in the world. I don't suppose you'll grant me an interview to help a poor journalism student at Metropolis U. to make an impression on her journalism professors?" Chloe was almost begging by now. 

"Of course, anything to help." Lila replied happily. "I remember when I was in university."

"And last but not least." Lex continued. "Pete Ross." 

"It's nice to meet you." Lila shook his hand. "You probably didn't hear anything from Lex about me. Am I right?" Pete asked with a grin. 

"Actually, I heard several interesting stories regarding you." She emphasized on the word interesting. It was Pete's turn to be embarrassed. 

Everyone laughed at this, knowing Pete's initial dislike of Lex and some of the things he had done. 

Chloe looked at Lila with interest. 'What had she said to Lex to get him to call off the wedding?' "So Lex, what made you finally come to your senses and call off the wedding?" she asked curiously. 

"It hasn't been call off, just postponed until further notice." Lex answered. 

Chloe frowned at this. "Why can't you see that bitch for what she truly is?!" she exclaimed. 

"Chloe," Clark started. "be nice. You didn't even try to get to know her at all." 

She glared at him. "You all think she's so nice. But none of you know what she did to Lex!" 

Lex stared at her. 'How did she know about what Victoria did?' he thought. 

Clark, Pete and Lana was confused by Chloe's outburst. While Lionel listened to the conversation with amusement. 'At least one of Lex's friends in this god forsaken town has a brain.'

He smiled, took his cane, and walked towards the house to make a private phone call. 'I have to find out what's going on.' He thought to himself.

"What did she do to Lex, Chloe?" Clark asked. "Does it have something to do with their break up before?"

Chloe snorted. "Brilliant observation Watson. But it isn't my place to say anything." She looked at Lex, her eyes pleading forgiveness. 

"It's alright." Lex replied. "It happened a long time ago."

Clark opened his mouth to ask something, but Lex interrupted. "And I don't feel like talking about it, Clark." Clark nodded in understanding. 

"Why don't we go to the Talon and get some coffee." Lana suggested. "We can get to know Lila better." She smiled sweetly at Lila, and Lila smiled back.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Someone asked me for the coupling in this story. If anyone would like to know, please scroll down. It is in the middle between here and the bottom of the page. But if you don't want to know, just scroll down to the VERY bottom of the page without looking, and submit a review if you like.

The coupling is going to be Clark/Lana, and of course ……… Chloe/Lex.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Friends Forever

Chapter 5 – Friends Forever

Inside the Talon, laughter was heard everywhere. Clark, Lana, Chloe, Pete, Lex and Lila were gathered around in a corner of the Talon, talking and laughing. Clark and Lana were sitting side by side on the loveseat, holding hands. Chloe and Lex were sitting on the couch opposite them, with a coffee table in between them. And Lila and Pete each sat on an identical pair of sofas at the other two ends of the coffee table. 

After talking for several hours, Lila had become fast friends with Clark, Lana, Chloe and Pete. They talked like they knew each other for years. Lex smiled one of his rare smiles, ecstatic that they had taken a liking to Lila. 

"So Lila," Chloe said after taking a sip of her coffee. "how did you end up best friends with our resident billionaire playboy? Lex told you our stories, isn't it time you tells us yours?" 

"Well, Lex and I have been friends for a very long time. I've known him since I was four. And he was seven at the time." 

Lila remembered the first time she and Lex met.

~ A little girl wearing a bright yellow flower dress stood in the library, looking around for something to play with. She sees a porcelain doll on one of the bookshelves, and tries to reach for it. But she was too small. She clumsily pushes a chair beside the bookshelf, and tries to climb on to the chair with great difficulty. Suddenly she feels two hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up on the chair. She didn't scream, and once she was on the chair she turned around and stared at the boy who pulled her up with big bright eyes. She immediately forgot about the porcelain doll and concentrated all her attention on the stranger. 

"Hello." She said sweetly. 

"Hi." Replied the boy.

She stared at the boy and giggled. "You don't have hair." She simply stated. The boy frowned a little. The girl continued. "I remember when I was younger I didn't have much hair either. I looked like a boy." She giggled again. 

Lex smile, he looked at the little girl and asked softly. "My name is Lex. What's yours?" 

"I'm Lila." Replied the girl with pride and confidence. 

"Ah. So you are Mr. and Mrs. Li's granddaughter." 

Lila's eyes widened. "Do you know my grandparents?" she asked. 

"My father is doing some business with them, and they told me I could wander around the mansion."

"Come." Lila said. She grabbed Lex's hands and jumped down from the chair, dragging him to the door. "I'll show you around." 

With that Lila and Lex walked down the halls of the mansion, hand in hand. ~

"And we've been friends ever since." Replied Lila nostalgically. 

"Aw…that was such a sweet story." Lana replied. "It really is." Chloe agreed. 

"He's been like the big brother I never had. Always looking out for me. So it's my turn to look after him now. With his horrible taste in woman and all." She smirked. 

"Well, I need a refill." Lex did not want to start out on the subject. "Would anybody else like some?" Lex asked.

"I need more caffeine." Chloe replied. "I'll come with you." 

Lex and Chloe left their friends to chat and headed towards the coffee maker. 

"I'm sorry about what I said about Victoria, it really wasn't any of my business." She said as she stared into her empty coffee cup. 

"It's alright." Replied Lex with a smile on his face. "How much do you know about what happened several years ago?" he asked as he tried to work the espresso maker. 

Chloe glanced at the group of friends, making sure they can't hear her. "I know that Victoria was sleeping with you to gain information on LuthorCorp." Lex handed her a new cup of coffee. Chloe continued, "And I know that you turned the tables on her and took over Sir Harry's company instead." 

Lex glanced at Chloe with wonder. "But what I really want to know is how you found out about it. No one knew, except maybe my father." 

Chloe gave Lex a bright smile. "I'm a reporter. I have my sources." She said and winked at him. "But I don't know why you were going to marry Victoria. Care to fill me in?" she asked playfully.

"Well," replied Lex, "finally something Chloe Sullivan doesn't know about me." He teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay, change the subject if you want. But I will find out sooner or later." She took her newly filled cup and walked back towards the group of friends. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	6. Confrontations

Chapter 6 – Confrontations 

Lex took Lila's arm in his as they walked toward his car. The sun was setting and it cast an orange glow on the town. 

"Where are you staying?" inquired Lex.

"I don't know yet. But it really doesn't matter. I got here as fast as I could. I didn't even pack."

"Why don't you stay at the mansion? There's plenty of room." Lex suggested. 

"Isn't Victoria staying at the mansion?" asked a concerned Lila. 

"Yes. But the place is so big, you won't even notice she's there." Lex assured her. 

"Alright. But don't blame me if you find her dead in the morning." She joked.

Lex chuckled, and opened the door to his car. 

While driving to the mansion, Lex finally realises something. "If you didn't receive an invitation, how did you know about the wedding? I know you don't read the newspaper or the society pages. Was it my father?" he asked.

"Obviously." Lila smirked. "You know I don't associate with any of your business acquaintances, so I couldn't have heard it from them either."

When they finally arrived at the Luthor mansion, they found Victoria waiting.

Victoria ignored Lila's presence and walked to Lex's side. "Lex, I've been waiting for you for dinner." 

Lex's expression toward Victoria was totally neutral. "Lila and I have already eaten. Why don't go ahead and eat, you are eating for two now." Victoria glared at Lila, realising she knows about her pregnancy. 

"We'll talk after you finishes dinner." Added Lex. Victoria stormed into the mansion. 

Watching Victoria leave, Lex's expression softened. He turned towards Lila and guided her into the mansion. "Let's get you settled in." 

Later that night Lex sat at his desk as Victoria strolled into his study. "So what do we need to talk about Lex?" asked Victoria innocently. 

Lex went straight to the point. "You didn't tell me you also slept with my father." His voice was cold and business like. 

Victoria was taken back, but recovered quickly. "What does that have to do with us?" she asked, pretending not to understand. 

"Oh please Victoria, drop the act." Lex got up from his chair and walked over to Victoria. He stared angrily at her. "We both know that the child could just as well be my father's." 

"It could." Victoria confirmed. She knew there was little hope left, but she still had to try. "But I believe it's yours." 

"We'll see about that in…" Lex quickly did the calculations in his head. "roughly 7 weeks." Replied Lex. 

Victoria looked smugly at Lex. "You do know that the tests post a risk to our child, don't you?"

"Good night Victoria." Ignoring Victoria, Lex walked out of his study. 

Lex opened the doors to the library and found his father holding an emerald brooch in his hand, lost in thought. Lex cleared this throat.

"Lex, is that you son?" asked Lionel. He quickly put away the beautiful brooch he was holding earlier into his inside breast pocket.

"Yes, father." 

"Good, because I was hoping you could enlighten me on the Victoria situation." 

"Would you like a drink?" asked Lex, trying to change the subject. 

"Scotch. But don't think that'll get you off from telling me what's going on." Lex poured Lionel a glass of scotch, and then proceeded to pour himself a drink as well. 

He sat down next to Lionel. "Victoria is pregnant." He stated. 

Lionel almost choked on his drink when he heard this. He paused for a second, trying to come up with a good response, knowing the implications for Lex's statement. 

"I see." Was all he could manage to get out. "So you were marrying Victoria out of some strange sense of morality because you thought she was pregnant with your child. Which might turn out not to be the case at all." 

"Well father." Lex replied angrily. "Unlike you. I _do_ have a sense of morality. I wonder how many illegitimate siblings I have out there that I _don't_ know about."

Lionel ignored Lex. "You know son. That child Victoria is carrying might not be yours or mine."

Lex frowned at his father. "You and I are the only people I know of that has slept with Victoria within the past month. I had my detectives do a more thorough investigation." 

Lionel chuckled. "Your detectives didn't do such a good job of things the first time. She could have bribed one of your detectives."

"I used my own people. They don't dare cross me." Replied Lex with a smirk. "Besides, I fired all of them. I have another group of investigators working on this."

Lionel took a sip of his drink. "Everyone has their price."

At that moment, Lila walked through the door of the library. "Lionel could be right." Agreed Lila. 

"At least somebody listens to me." Lionel replied with a smirk. Lila smirked back. "There's something I want to ask you Lionel."

"Ask away, my dear." 

"When did you regain your sight?" Lila asked smoothly. She glanced at Lex, who did not seemed to be taken back by the question. 

"What makes you think I can see?" asked Lionel with amusement.

Lila begins to explain. "You told me Victoria burned my invitation, yet you didn't know she was pregnant. Which indicates either your informant really sucks at his job, which I highly doubt since you only hire the best." 

A smile formed on Lionel's lips. 

"This could only mean you came upon this information yourself. And since burning my invitation wasn't something you can hear, you must have seen it happen." 

Lionel gave a slight chuckle. "What makes you think one of the servants didn't inform me?" he asked.

Lila smirked. "Other than the fact they're afraid of the _next_ Mrs. Luthor, and you for that matter. I've seen the servants, they don't even dare talk to you."

Lionel chuckled louder. "You're one of the kind Lila." He raised his glass and toasted Lila, "I congratulate you finally revealing my secret."

Lila strolled towards the doors. "I think you and Lex have things to talk about. Don't give him too hard a time Lex." She winked at him and walked out the door.

Lionel sighed. "She would have made a hell of a Luthor." 

Lex was quiet for a while, absorbed in his own thoughts. "I never understood why you didn't tell her the truth a long time ago." Lex finally spoke.

"The truth will kill you or make you free. And in her case, it might just do her more harm than good." Lionel took another sip of his drink and walked out the library. Leaving Lex alone with his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know the last part of this chapter didn't make a lot of sense. And Lex and Lionel are kind of talking in riddles. But after a few chapters it will all become clear. 

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	7. Auld Lang Syne

Chapter 7 – Auld Lang Syne

It has been two days since the wedding that never took place, and Lex was getting impatient. Lex picked up the phone and dialled the same number he has called for the tenth time. 

"This is Lex Luthor, have you found anything?" 

"We did find evidence that Miss Hardwick was involved with your father. But nothing else so far." 

"Well, dig deeper." Lex was getting very agitated. 

"We're doing the best we can sir." 

"I'm paying you a lot of money for this, so I want results!" with that Lex slammed the phone down. He sat there with his elbow on the table and his upper arm supporting his head as he rest his hand on his forehead. Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway. 

"You know, even if you found something, you still have to wait at least 6 to 7 weeks before you can do a DNA test."

Lex turned his head and saw Lila leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "It's just frustrating that's all." His business like demeanour vanished and he sank back into his chair. 

Lila walked into the room and sat on the edge of the table. "I understand. But calling them won't make them work faster. Why don't we go out and hang out with your friends?" She pulled Lex up from his chair. 

Lex's face brightened. Lila and his friends were getting along wonderfully, they really seem to like her. 'It would be nice to spend some time with some friendly faces' he thought. "Alright. Let's go to the Talon, I'm sure everyone is probably there." Lex suggested.

"Great! I need some coffee anyway." Lila replied brightly. And they walked out Lex's study and headed out. 

Unbeknownst to them, Victoria was standing outside the room with a jealous expression on her face. Thinking back to the last few days, she realised from the conversations she had overheard how much influence Lila had on Lex.  'I've never had that kind of power over him. And that's why I saw to it that she didn't receive the invitation. As soon as I found about her I knew she was trouble.' She thought. 'But that will soon change.' She smirked. 'Soon, I will be Mrs. Lex Luthor.'

That evening, Lila strolled along the corridor of the Luthor mansion, taking in the architecture and decoration. It was a beautiful castle, even if Lex didn't thinks so. The ancient building cried out mystery, and Lila always loved mystery. That's why Lila became a forensic scientist, to solve the mysteries behind the death of innocent people. She saddened as she thought about the innocent people that have died, and her thoughts turned to her family. It has been almost six years since her parents and grandparents were killed in a horrible car crash. 

The family was having a family dinner, since it was her grandmother's birthday. But Lila had a huge project to finish for school, so she didn't make it either. Lila was worried when her parents didn't came home that night, but thought maybe they were just catching up with the family and forgot the time. Her parents weren't home the next morning either, but Lila still thought nothing of it since they left for work earlier than she did anyway. So she went to school as usual, thinking nothing was wrong. But how wrong she was. When she got home, she found Lex waiting for her at the front door. 

~ Lila smiled and waved to Lex. And he smiled back, but there was sadness in his eyes that she couldn't place. 

"Lex? Is there something wrong?" she asked. 

Lex took her hands in his. "I thought you should hear it from me." he began. 

Lila looked confused and somewhat apprehensive. "What's going on Lex?" 

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents and grandparents were in a car crash last night…" 

Lila's eyes filled with tears. "What?!" she said in shock. "Please don't tell me…" she couldn't continue with the sentence, but Lex knew what she meant. "I'm so sorry Lila. But none of them made it." 

Lila wrapped her arms around Lex and buried her head in his chest. She started crying softly. Lex wrapped his protective arms around her and stroked her hair. "You're going to be alright. You still have me." He continues to hold her and let her cry until she was tired out. ~

Lila wiped a tear from her eyes. Lila was all alone, at the age of 16, with no family and her grandparent's company to run. But she had Lex, and Lionel, who promised they'd take care of her. 

Lila was at the legal age were she was free to be on her own without a guardian, and therefore Lionel couldn't legally adopt her. But she became a part of the Luthor household nonetheless, and lived with Lex and Lionel until she went to university to pursue her career in forensic science. 

Lila blinked back another tear, and walked out to the garden. She was lost in thought, thinking about her new family, Lex and Lionel, and her friends back home. She didn't notice the shadow behind her, and was taken by surprise when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. The last thing she remembered was a dozen yellow hyacinths in the Luthor garden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	8. Awakening

Chapter 8 – Awakening

The first thing Lila felt when she woke up was dizziness. Her eyes slowly opened, but she couldn't see anything besides a few streams of sunlight shining through the cracks on the wall. The rest of the room was completely dark. 

It took her several moments to realise her hands were tied up over her head, and she was almost hanging above the ground. She tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but it was no used. 'Even Houdini couldn't get himself out of this.' She mused. Her thoughts went back to the previous day, and she sniffed a bit. 'Chloroform.' She thought. 'That explains a lot.' 

Several minutes later, she heard a ruffle outside and quickly concentrated on that noise. She could faintly hear the voice of two people. But she couldn't tell what they were saying. 'Maybe they're going to feed me soon.' She thought. She heard her stomach growl. 'If my stomach is any indication. I'm no good to them dead.' 

She waited, but nobody came. She frowned. 'Maybe it's not about the money.' She realized. 'If it's not about the money, then I'm in real trouble.'

A while later, Lila heard the engine of a car coming closer and closer, until it stopped somewhere very near. She heard the two people guarding her talking to a third person. Then she heard footsteps and the sound of someone opening a lock. 'They're coming in.' she thought. 'Maybe I can get some answers.' 

The door opened and Lila squinted at the bright sunlight. A person walked through the door, carrying something in their hand. It took a while for Lila's eyes to adjust, but she finally saw that the person was carrying a wipe. She frowned and tried to find the face of the person that is still in the shadows. 

The outline of the person seemed somehow familiar to Lila, but she couldn't place who it was. The person walked closer and closer towards her. Finally, inches away from her face. Lila could practically smell the person. The person lifted her/his arm and turned on the only light in the room. The light shone on the person's face and Lila gasped. 

"You!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is extremely short, but I didn't want to give too much away. The next chapter probably won't be up anytime soon, because I just found a slight problem with one of the tiny details in the next chapter…hopefully I'll get it fixed soon. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	9. Realization

Chapter 9 – Realizations

Lionel walked down the halls of the Luthor mansion toward the dinning room, with his cane in hand. 

"Why do you continue to keep up this charade?" Lex's voice called out from behind him. 

"I will announce it in due time Alexander. Everything has its purpose." Lionel replied.

Lex rolled his eyes. "I don't have to have eyes to know what you just did." Lionel smirked. Lex walked over to his father and they continued towards the dinning room. 

Victoria was already waiting for them when they got there. They ate breakfast in silence, nobody wanting to talk to the others. Lex wished Lila was there to keep him company, but she hated eating breakfast, no matter how much he or his father tried to make her over the years. 

He chuckled quietly to himself. "What, may I ask are you laughing about Alexander?" Lionel asked. 

Lex looked at his father, an amused smile on his lips. "I was just remembering how much trouble we had getting Lila to eat her breakfast." 

Lionel smiled at the memory, "Those were good time, son." 

Lex's smile faded and a blank look appeared on his face. "Yes they were." He replied sadly. They went back to eating breakfast, not noticing the death glare coming from Victoria. 

* * * * *

Lex walked into the Talon, and found Clark at the counter talking to Lana. They smiled at him when they saw him coming through the door. 

"Hey Lex." Clark greeted. 

"Good morning." Lana greeted brightly. 

"Hi guys. Have you seen Lila around this morning?" He asked. Clark shook his head. 

"Haven't seen her this morning." Lana answered. 

"Are you sure? She wasn't at the mansion, I don't know where else she could be." Lex frowned. 

"I would remember seeing her." Lana smiled. "I'm sure she's probably wondering around Smallville or taking a walk around that huge garden of yours. I remember her saying something about liking the garden a lot." 

Lex smiled at Lana, and shook his head. "I forgot all about the garden. You're probably right."

* * * * *

Lex strolled through the garden of the Luthor Mansion, looking left and right for any sight of Lila. He had just stepped out of the hedge maze when suddenly something caught his eye. In the middle of a dozen white tulips, something shining was inside the blossom of one of the flowers. Lex took a few steps closer to the white tulips, and bent down to take a better look. He reached inside the flower and took out the shining object. It was a sapphire and diamond bracelet, one that Lex had given Lila for her eighteenth birthday. At that instant, Lex knew something was seriously wrong. 

* * * * *

"Sheriff Johnson," Lex begun. "I'm perfectly sure that Lila has been kidnapped. Nothing else explains why her bracelet was left inside a flower." His usual calm exterior was still in place, but anybody that knew him well could tell it was just a façade. 

Sheriff Johnson sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, but that is not direct proof that Miss Li has been kidnapped. There has been no ransom demand, and you have to wait forty-eight hours before reporting someone missing. There's nothing I could do, I'm afraid." Sheriff Johnson said and looked at Lex, noticing he was getting impatient. 

"Fine, the Samllville police have never been helpful before. I don't know what I expected this time." With that, Lex walked out of the police station. 

Lex sat inside his car. He ran his hands over his head, feeling lost and hopeless. He then took out his cell phone and dialled a number. "This is Lex Luthor." He spoke into the phone. "I need you forget about the Victoria situation for a moment. It is very important." Lex then went on explaining all he knew about what happened to Lila. "I know it's very little to go on." Lex said knowingly. A muffled voice on the other end of the line spoke. And Lex replied, "But money is no object. Just find her." He stuffed his cell phone into his pocket and drove to the Talon. 

Lex pushed through the doors of the Talon and headed toward Clark and Lana. Clark frowned at Lex. He could tell something was wrong with his friend. 

"Lex, that's wrong?" He inquired. 

"It's Lila." Lex replied hastily. "When was the last time you guys saw her?" 

"I saw her last night. Here at the Talon. She brought some coffee from Lana." Clark looked toward his girlfriend and she nodded. "That's the last time I saw her too. Did something happen?" She asked, concerned about her newfound friend. 

"Yes." Replied Lex solemnly. "I think she has been kidnapped." 

"What?!" Clark and Lana was shocked at Lex's news. "Are you sure? Is there a ransom demand?" asked Clark. 

"No, I haven't received any ransom demands. But I found her bracelet inside the blossom of a yellow hyacinth. You can't tell me that's coincidence." 

Clark pondered for a minute. "You're right, bracelets don't end up inside a flower naturally, someone has to have placed it there. Probably for you to find."  

At that moment, Chloe and Pete walked into the Talon. "Hey guys." Pete shouted. 

"Hey Pete, Chloe." Clark answered back.

"What's with the grim faces?" Chloe asked quizzically. 

"Yeah man." Pete agreed. "Aren't you guys glade to see us?" He teased.

"Of course Pete. It's just under the circumstances…" Lana trailed off.

Chloe frowned a bit. Sensing something was wrong.

"Maybe you could help, Chloe." Clark suggested. "After all, you are the intrepid reporter here." 

Chloe glanced at Lex, who was being awfully quiet. Which was not normally the case.

"Is there something wrong Lex?" Chloe asked. Clark and Lana shot worried glances toward Lex. 

"As matter of fact, yes." Lex answered. "Lila has been kidnapped."

"Oh dear Lord no." Was all Pete could manage to get out. Chloe's mouth dropped open as she heard Lex's words. But she quickly composed herself. 

"You have reported this to the police?" She asked.

Lex snorted. "Of course. But seeing as though they are incompetent and doesn't even regard this as a real case, I have put my own people on it as well." Lex answered, still bitter about how the Smallville police had handled the case. 

Chloe started to go into her investigative reporter mode in order to help her new friend. "I don't suppose you have come up with any suspect so we could start the investigation." She asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was just thinking of that while driving to the Talon." Lex answered. He glanced around the room. "But maybe we should all go somewhere more private to discuss this." He suggested. He then led everyone into his office.

"Why don't you fill Pete and I in on what actually happened." Chloe suggested. Lex nodded and proceeded to explain the events of that morning. 

"So who do you think did this?" Clark asked Lex.

"I'm not sure." Lex answered honestly. "There are quite a number of people who will love to see Lila disappear, consider how many people she has put away in her line of work. Or this could be money motivated. Yet another possibility is that this is directed towards me, and who ever did this is using Lila to get to me."

"You got any other ideas Chloe?" Lex asked desperately.

Chloe frowned a bit. "None of us has know Lila for very long, but the number one suspect on my list is Victoria." 

Everyone stared at Chloe. Not believing what they just heard. But Lex didn't seem surprise at the idea.

"Why do you think that Chloe?" Pete inquired. 

Chloe looked at Lex. "I'm assuming Lila is the one that talked you out of getting married?" Lex nodded, and thoughts started to form in her head. "Victoria couldn't have been too happy with that." Chloe added.

"There's the motive. And I'm sure Victoria can hire people to do this for her." 

"Do you really think she would do something like this?" Lana asked. 

Chloe was about to answer when Lex's voice rang out. "She's capable of more than you can imagine."

"Lex. If you don't mind me asking. Why were you going to marry Victoria in the first place?" Clark asked.

Lex was unsure if he should tell his friends truth. But if it will help in the investigation into Lila's kidnapping, then he will. Lex cleared his throat. "She's pregnant." He spitted out.

Everyone in the room widened their eyes. 

"And it might not be mine." Lex added.

Everyone's eye grew wider. And they blinked back in disbelieve. "Wow." Pete exclaimed. "Chloe's right. Victoria should definitely be our top suspect."

"But if Victoria kidnapped Lila for revenge…" Clark trailed off a bit, glancing worriedly at Lex. "…Wouldn't she not ask for a ransom and just…" Clark could continue with his train of thought.  

Everyone glanced at Lex, knowing the implication of Clark's thought.

Lex sighed deeply. "If Victoria wanted revenge, it would be slow and painful. And if she's going to…" Lex could say the words out loud. And sorrowful eyes glanced at him in sympathy. "Which is why we probably have a bit of time to find Lila." Chloe added, hoping to cheer him up.

Suddenly, Lex's cell phone rang. Everyone jumped back a bit by the sudden noise.

"Lex Luthor" He answered. His eyes grew cold and distant for a few minutes. "Yes, I understand." he replied. He glanced at his friends. "Looks like we were wrong." He stated. "That was the kidnappers. They want ten million dollars by the end of tomorrow, or we would never see Lila again."

Chloe glanced at Lex. "You're going to pay them aren't you." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. 

"Yes." He simply stated. "I won't do anything to jeopardize Lila's safety." He replied with more emotion than any of them as ever seen. "It can't happen again." Said Lex quietly to himself. Only Chloe heard him, and she was puzzled. 

"And when we get Lila back. I will track down those bastards and kill them myself." He added, with tone that sent shivers down their spines.

"What makes you think they will give her back once they got the money?" Chloe asked fervently. 

"Kidnappers aren't known for keeping their words." Clark added.

"They don't want any trouble." Lex stated. "They know what I can do to them if they don't give her back." He appeared confident about his decision. 

"Alright Lex. But I have a bad feeling about this. All of my reporter intuition is telling me that something isn't right here." Chloe replied sadly. "But I hope you are right for Lila's sake."

"I'll go make the arrangements. Thanks for your help, but I don't think I'll be needing it." Lex walked out of the office and headed towards the door of the Talon. 

Once he was outside, he pulled out his cell phone. "I have a suspect for you." He spoke into the phone. "Victoria Hardwick. Monitor her moves, I want to know everything she does. 

Chloe stood beside the Talon door, and overheard Lex's phone call. 'So he isn't as confident as he appeared. He thinks the ransom is just a ploy to get our attention away from the real kidnapper.' 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I don't know who the new Sheriff is, so I'm making it up. And I really don't want to wait until they get a new sheriff and then post this chapter. If I do later find out about the new sheriff, I'll just change that tiny part. So is anybody still reading this thing? I mean the story, not the note. I would appreciate it people can review so that I know people are still reading, and that way I'll still post. 


	10. Family Affair

Chapter 10 – Family Affair

"You!" Lila exclaimed.

Sir Harry smiled, sending a slight shiver down Lila's spine. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away with ruining my daughter's wedding, did you?" 

Lila narrowed her eyes at her. "Just tell me what you want."

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled. "Lex cares for you. And he will do anything to get you back."

Lila raised her eyebrow. "So getting your daughter to marry Lex didn't work. Now you're going to resort to ransoming?"

Sir Harry smirked. "I think Lex will need someone to comfort him when he finds the woman he loves dead. Don't you?"

Lila frowned. "Lex isn't in love with me. You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so. The way he acts around you says it all." Sir Harry circled Lila, trying to decide if she's playing dumb. "Or haven't you noticed?"

"You couldn't be more wrong about our relationship." Lila stated flatly.

"We'll see about that." He replied, and walked out of the barn.

* * * * *

Lionel was screaming at the servants. "Where is Lila?" he yelled. "Find her now!" He was still unaware that Lila was missing. 

"They won't find her." Came Lex's voice. 

"Why?" Lionel asked, concerned.

"Leave us." Ordered Lex to the servants. He then turned to his father. "Lila is missing."

"What?!" Lionel asked in bewilderment. "What happened?"

"I believe she was kidnapped." Replied Lex solemnly. 

"No. Not again." Lionel whispered. "Do you think the kidnappers knows the truth?"

Lex knew what his father was referring to. "I don't think so. They said they only wanted money." He hesitated a bit, wondering if he should tell Lionel about his suspicions. "But I don't believe that's the real reason for the kidnapping." He finally stated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lionel was confused.

"I think maybe Victoria had something to do with it. She doesn't like Lila because Lila talked me out of marrying her." 

Lionel was fuming. "Are you sure it's Victoria?" His voice sounded deadly. 

"Not yet. But I have my investigators following her." He replied. "Hopefully they'll find something soon."

"I should have told Lila." Lionel said absent-mindedly. "I should have told her the truth a long time ago."

Chloe listened to Lex and Lionel's conversation outside the room. She wanted to ask Lex what he meant by his comment when he left the Talon, so she came to the mansion. She listened with curiosity. 'What in the world are they talking about?' She was more confused than ever. 'Lionel said the same thing. So he must know too.'

"Don't say it like you're never going to see her again." Lex said angrily. "You'll have a chance to tell her the truth once we get her back. This isn't going to end up like the last time." 

"I hope not son. I truly hope this will all turn out for the best." Lionel's stared emptily at Lex. 

"I lost my brother." Lex said solemnly. "But I will not," Lex said confidently. "I will not lose my sister."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter should make people happy. : )   Lila being Lex's sister was probably not a very big surprise, since I'm so unsubtle when it comes to writing these kind of thing. Thanks you for reading, and please review. : )


	11. Exposé

Chapter 11 – Exposé

Chloe gasped. 'She's his sister!'

Lex and Lionel heard a sound from outside the room, and Lex went to check it out. He opened the door, and stared into the eyes of one Chloe Sullivan.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, not as angry as Chloe thought he might be.

"One of your servants let me in since I was a friend…" she trailed off. 

Lex sighed, and poked his head inside the room. "I need to take care of some things," He told his father. "we'll talk later."

He then guided Chloe to his private study. He sat on the couch, and gestured Chloe to sit down beside him.

"So I take it you heard everything?" inquired Lex. 

"Yeah…Lila is your sister." Chloe looked at Lex.

Lex nodded. "The people Lila thought were her real parents were actually her uncle and his wife." He paused a bit and adjusted his position on the couch to face Chloe. "Her mother had an affair with my father and died in childbirth. Lila's grandparents and my father agreed it would be best if they kept her. Seeing as how my father was married to my mother at the time."

Chloe give a small nod of understanding. "But I still don't understand why you and your father keep on insinuating that something like this has happened before." Chloe looked at Lex with confusion.

"How much do you know about my brother Julian?" he questioned Chloe.

"Nothing much, only that he died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome the night before his baptism. But anything personal information regarding him are locked up tighter than your juvenile records."

Lex gave her a sad smile. "The SIDS was just a cover up. Julian was kidnapped for ransom. But the kidnappers went back on their words and Julian was killed." 

"I'm sorry Lex." Chloe replied quietly. She took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

Lex looked at Chloe, and for a moment their eyes locked, and she could see something in his eyes. He leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you." He replied. They continue to stare into each other's eyes, when Chloe finally broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do about the kidnapping?" Chloe asked timidly. 

Lex looked toward the door. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss this here. _She _might overhear us."

Chloe smiled. "You have to get some better security system if a sneaky reporter like me can overhear that conversation between you and your father." She teased. 

Lex smirked. "You're probably right. Although I don't think I mind this sneaky reporter in my house."

Chloe blushed. "I should get going. There are a few leads I want to check out." Her face darkened for a second. "I hope Lila is alright." 

Lex took her hand in his. "Don't get yourself into any serious trouble. I don't want to loose you. If Victoria finds out, you might disappear along with Lila." Chloe stared at Lex, trying to contemplate his words. 

"Does Victoria know about Lila's parentage?" She inquired. "Is that why she didn't want her at the wedding? Cause you will listen to Lila and not marry her?"

Lex frowned. "No, I don't believe so." He paused for a brief second to gather his thoughts. "Victoria probably think that Lila is competition for her. So she wants her out of the way."

"Which is why you should be careful." Lex added. "Victoria might think you are competition too." 

Chloe stared into Lex's eyes, and asked quietly. "Am I?" 

Lex frowned slightly, and Chloe begin to regret her question. 'Stupid, stupid. This isn't the time for such things.' She thought.

Lex bought his other hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. "I care about you. You know that don't you?" Lex questioned softly. Chloe nodded her head. 

"There is no competition." Lex answered. "Victoria is nothing compared to you."

Lex leaned down, and gave her another kiss, this time Chloe responded. It was a chaste kiss, full of hope and something else. 'Could it be love?' Chloe thought. Chloe pulled back from the kiss. "I promise I'll be careful. Call me later." She gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, so I warped the info on Julian a bit. Hope nobody minds. And I'm really bad at writing these fluffy romance stuff, so it's not very good. Sorry about that.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	12. Chloe Sullivan is on the case

Chapter 12 – Chloe Sullivan is on the case

Chloe opened her car door and sat down in the driver seat. She could still feel Lex's lips on hers. She looked up to Lex's study and found him looking out the window, for a moment their eyes locked. Chloe shook her head slightly. 'Focus Sullivan! Concentrate on finding Lila. Lex and I will have plenty of time later.' She turned on her ignition and drove out of the Luthor estate.  

When Chloe got to her father's house, Gabe was there waiting for her. 'Damn.' She thought. 'I was suppose to spend some quality time with him today.' 

"Hey Dad!" she greeted him with her best smile.

"Oh no, I know that smile." Gabe frowned. "Don't you dare sweet talk me into not being mad at you for missing our quality time."

Chloe pouted. "But it's really important Dad. And I'm really sorry." She walked inside, with Gabe following.

"What's so important that you missed our quality time today? You've never missed it in the three years you've been at University." Gabe crossed his arm in front of him. "I took today off just so we could spend some time together. I don't get to see you anymore with school and all." 

"But Dad." Chloe said seriously. "It's really important. Lila has been kidnapped!"

"What?" Gabe frowned. "Does Lex know about this?"

"Yes he does. He was the one that told me." Chloe poured herself a cup of coffee. "And I was at the Mansion just now. We're trying to find out what happened." She took a sit of her coffee and sat down in front of the coffee table with her laptop. 

Gabe frowned again. "Shouldn't you let the police handle this? This could be dangerous." 

Chloe glared at her dad, and Gabe raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to for a moment there. Thought it was some nice quiet country girl." Chloe glared at her dad harder this time. "Seriously though Chloe. This could really be dangerous." Gabe countered. "As much as I want Lila to be found and returned safely. I don't want to loose you." 

Chloe smiled. "Lex said the same thing. And I will tell you what I told him, I'll be careful."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Lex told you he didn't want to lose you?"

Chloe blushed. "Yes he did. Something wrong with that?" she asked with her arms crossed, imitating her father's previous posture.

"Of course not honey." Replied Gabe timidly. "Of course Lex didn't want to loose a good friend like you." 

Chloe smirked. "Yeah, that's exactly it." She said under her breath.

"Did you say something honey?" Gabe inquired.

"Nothing Dad." Chloe replied. "Just trying to work out the kidnapping."

"Alright, but be careful." He stressed.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course I will." 

She took another sip of her coffee and started working on the kidnapping. She was so sure Victoria was behind this. All her reporter intuition was pointing at her. 

She contemplated where Victoria would hide Lila if she had her. She typed a few words on her laptop and tried to find out if the Hardwicks owned any property in Smallville. Chloe frowned at the results. The Hardwicks owned nothing in Smallville, not anything personal or business related.

She then tried their subsidiary companies. And still nothing. Chloe tapped her nails on the coffee table. 'Think Sullivan, think.' Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Chloe Sullivan here." She spoke into the phone. 

"It's Lex." Replied the other line. 

Chloe involuntarily licked her lips. "Hey Lex. Did your people find out anything?"

Lex frowned. "They found a number of things. Either Victoria isn't very careful or she's getting over confident." Lex opened a folder in front of him. "Several thousand dollars were taken out of her account within the past week, all of them after the wedding. Normally large withdrawals like this wouldn't mean anything…but since LuthorCorp initiated the hostile takeover a few years ago, they have lost substantial amount of money."

"So Victoria is having money trouble." Chloe added. "And _if_ she's pregnant with the Luthor heir, she wouldn't have to worry about finances. That explains why she was so mad at Lila the day of the wedding. So she's using what little she has left to pay the kidnappers to kidnap Lila, and ensure her place as the future Mrs. Luthor."

Lex smirked. "My thoughts exactly." He flipped a page in the report and continued to tell Chloe about Victoria's activities. "They're trying to bug her cell phone, but that'll take a bit longer. Have you come up with anything?"

"Do you happen to know if Victoria has any property near Smallville?" Chloe asked.

Lex though about it for a few moments. "I don't think so. LuthorCorp owns most of the properties in Smallville, and the rest is mostly farmland. But I'll see if my investigators can find anything." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you think she's keeping Lila somewhere nearby? For easy access?" 

"That's what I was thinking." Chloe said as she typed something else on her laptop. "Moving her too far would cause too much trouble. And she need easy access to her."

"Maybe you should inform Clark and Pete of the situation." Lex suggested. "So you'll have backup."

Chloe thought about for a few seconds. "You're probably right. Clark is always playing the hero anyway." She looked at her watch for a second. "He's probably still at the Talon." She added. "I'll leave right now to talk to him and Pete." 

"Alright. Remember, be careful." Lex repeated.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I will. I promise." Suddenly she remembered something. "I almost forgot. How much money does the kidnappers want? And where and when are you suppose to deliver it?"

"They're asking for five million. Half in bonds and the other half in cash. With hundred and thousand dollar bills."

Chloe's mouth hanged open. "Chloe?" Lex asked on the other line.

"Yeah…that's a lot of money." Was all she could say.

Lex frowned. "Actually, I'm worth a lot more than that. I'm more worried about the fact they didn't ask for more."

"Which is why you think the ransom is just a rouse." Chloe replied in understanding.

"Exactly." Lex answered. "And I'm suppose to drop it off in the middle of a corn field between Miller's Bend and Highway 11, at one in the morning two days from now."

With a few clicks of the mouse, Chloe managed to get a map of Smallville on her laptop. "There's no buildings or farms anywhere near that place."

"That because that whole area is owned by LuthorCorp." Lex Explained. "We just haven't had the time to develop it."

Chloe sighed. "I think I'll go fill Clark and Pete in on what's happening. So how much do you want me to tell them?"

Lex frowned again. "I don't want anyone to know Lila's my sister yet. But you can tell them everything else."  

"I understand. I'll talk to you later."

"And remember…" Lex couldn't even finish his sentence when Chloe interrupted. 

"I know, I know. Be careful." She added impatiently.

"Alright. I see you're finally getting it." Lex replied with a smirk. 

"Now whip that smirk off your face Luthor." Chloe teased.

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye." Chloe replied.

"Bye." Lex answered back. With that Chloe grabbed her stuff and headed for her car.

* * * * *

When Chloe arrived at the Talon, Clark, Pete, and Lana was still there. 

"Hey guys." Chloe greeted. In a quieter voice, Chloe added. "Office. Now." 

Clark, Pete and Lana looked at Chloe in confusion, but followed her quietly into the Office.

"What's this about Chloe." Clark frowned.

"It's about Lila." Chloe stated.

Pete shook his head. "I thought you were going to let Lex take care of it." He said with disproval.

Chloe glared at him, while Lana looked quite worried. 

"It's more complicated than Lex originally thought." She countered. "He believes Victoria might be part of it."

"Then the more dangerous to be involved." Pete argued.

Lana frowned. "I think we should help." 

Everyone turned to look at her in surprise. 

"She's our friend." Lana say spiritedly. "So I'm going to help Chloe to find her."

Chloe beamed at Lana and gave her a quick hug. "I'm glade you want to help."

Clark scratched his head and looked at Lana. "Well, I'm not going to leave my girlfriend in this kind of situation alone. So count me in."

Pete threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll help too."

Chloe smiled brightly. "Alright, let's get to work."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I have no idea what the streets names in Smallville are, but Miller's Bend sounded like a Smallville-ish kind of name… And I know a lot doesn't happen in this chapter, but I hope you guys still like it.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	13. Not Again

Chapter 13 – Not Again

Chloe and the group brainstorm a few ideas while sitting in the office. None of them noticed the shadow outside the door listening to their conversation.

"Where would you hide someone in a place like Smallville?" Pete asked to no one in particular.

Chloe pondered for a few seconds. Then, an idea came to her. "You always hide it in the place people are least likely to suspect." She whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear her. 

"And where is that exactly?" Clark asked. A bit confused at Chloe's line of thought.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Victoria is probably hiding Lila right under Lex's nose." 

"The mansion? The Plant?" Lana chipped in.

"No, no." Chloe shakes her head in frustration. "Way too dangerous." 

"LuthorCorp has a lot of properties in Smallville." Clark suggested. 

Chloe was lost in thought. Suddenly and idea came to her. She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Clark. "You guys check out these two places." She checked her watch. "We'll meet back in three hours at Clark's house." With that Chloe headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Clark yelled.

"The abandoned barn outside Smallville." Was all Chloe said before running out the door. 

The three of them rushed out the door after her, but she was already gone. Pete threw up hands in despair. "Just great!" 

* * * * *

Chloe had left the Talon for about 15 minutes when she noticed someone following her. 'Damn.' She muttered. A series of thoughts popped into Chloe's head. 'Why are they following me? Do you work for Victoria? Do they know where I'm going? How the hell would they know where I'm going?'

She kept on driving, trying to figure out how to lose them in this flat Kansas road. All of the sudden the car following her hit her from behind. Chloe was unprepared for this and her car swirled toward the side of the street and crashed into a tree. Chloe felt herself thrown forward. Her head came in contact with something hard and she lost consciousness at the dashboard. 

When she came to, her head was pounding and she felt dizzy. All she could see was black. She heard a voice calling to her. "Chloe, wake up." As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a figure kneeling beside her. "Lila?" Chloe asked in confusion. "Yeah, it's me." Lila answered back. "And I think you might have a concussion." 

"Ouch." She winced. 

"And you have a cut on your forehead too." Lila explained. 

"I'm going to kill Victoria when I get out of here." Chloe replied angrily.

"I haven't seen Victoria, but I have seen Sir Harry." Lila offered.

"No Victoria?" Chloe asked in amazement. 

"Nope." Replied Lila. "But she still could be involved. Maybe she doesn't want to be tied to this whole thing."

Chloe looked around, noticing both of them were tied up. 

"No pun intended." Lila replied, smiling a bit, realizing her use of metaphor. 

"So how is everyone doing?" Lila asked carefully.

Chloe let out a small chuckle. "You mean how are Lex and Lionel holding up without you there to play mediator."

"Yeah." Replied Lila with a small smile.

Chloe looked at Lila seriously. "I think they're putting away their differences in order to find you."

Lila smiled sadly. "I wish Lex and Dad had stop their mind games a long time ago." She replied quietly.

Chloe looked at Lila in shock. "You knew?" 

Lila looked at Chloe and smiled. "I see my brother has confided in you. I hope this means you two are getting closer." She teased.

Chloe blushed. "Well, you could say that."

Lila smirked. "When we get out of here I'm going to have a nice long talk with that brother of mine." 

"You think they'll find us soon?" Chloe frowned.

"If Victoria or Sir Harry kidnapped you. Then you must have been close to discovering something." Lila said confidently. "That means Lex will probably figure it out soon too." 

Lila shifted her position of the ground to get more comfortable. "So what did you find out to make you a threat to them?" inquired Lila.

"Well, I thought maybe Victoria put you somewhere Lex least expected. And where but right underneath his nose? On his own property?" 

Lila's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Lex owns a barn?" She asked in amusement.

"Wel……" Chloe stammered. "This barn isn't actually his." 

Lila was more confused than before. "And whose is it?"

"It belongs or should I say belonged to Dr. Hamilton, he worked for Lex for awhile." 

Lila's eyes light up in recognition. "I've heard of him. Lex told me he worked for him at Cadmus Labs."

"And Cadmus Labs is what brought down Sir Harry and Victoria." Chloe said in affirmation.

"So you just came here by yourself out on a theory?" Lila asked in amazement.

Chloe nodded her head in response. And Lila just shook her head in dismay. "I don't know how Lex put up with you sometimes."

* * * * *

Lex called Chloe's cell phone for the hundredth time that afternoon. Still, no one answered. Lex was beginning to get worried. He dialled the Sullivan house.

"Hello." Gabe answered on the other line.

 "Gabe, it's Lex." He replied. "Have you heard from Chloe?" 

Gabe frowned. "Haven't seen her since she left the house this afternoon. Is something wrong? I know she's investigating Lila's kidnapping." 

Lex rubbed his temple. "I'm sure she just forgot to turn on her cell phone or something. Just want to check if she was home yet."

"Alright." Answered Gabe, not totally convinced that Chloe didn't get into trouble. "You'll let me know if she's in trouble?" asked a concerned Gabe. 

"Of course." Lex answered. "You'll be the first to know." 

Lex hanged up the phone and stared at the file before him. His investigators still haven't found a likely place Victoria had taken Lila. He picked up the phone again and called Clark. 

"Hey Lex" Clark greeted. 

"Have you seen Chloe?" 

"Yeah, saw her about two hours ago. Said she was going to follow a lead."

"And you let her go alone?" Lex asked, almost angry. 

"We agree to split up so more work can be done, and meet up at my house after three hours." Clark defended. "Besides, you know how stubborn she can be."

Lex let out a frustrating sigh. "I'm sorry. What did you guys find out?" 

"Chloe thought Victoria might be hiding Lila right under your nose, in a LuthorCorp or LexCorp property." Clark replied. "So we split up to check out a few of the possible locations. But none of us found anything, and we still haven't heard from Chloe." Clark glanced over to Lana and Pete sitting at the dinner table, with worried looks on their faces.

"Where was she headed?" Lex asked quickly.

"She was going to check out this abandoned barn right outside of Smallville." Clark answered weakly. "But I don't know what she was referring to since she left in such a hurry."

Lex's eye shot up. "Meet me at Dr. Hamilton's abandoned barn." Lex said, and quickly hang up the phone. 

"What was that about?" Lana asked with curiosity. 

"Lex wants me to meet him at Dr. Hamliton's barn." Clark replied, still holding the telephone. "I think that where Chloe was headed. She probably thinks that's where Victoria has Lila."

"Well?" Lana stood up from her chair. "Let's go." 

Pete and Clark glanced at her with widened eyes. "Lana." Clark began. "I think you should stay here. Where it's save." 

Lana glared at Clark. "I can handle it." She replied. "I want to help Lila too."

Pete gave him a look that told him not to mess with her. 

"Alright." Clark gave in. "But you're staying right behind me."

Lana smiled at Clark. 

"Pete. Why don't you stay here." Clark suggested. "If we don't call you in two hour, call the Sheriff."

Pete nodded, and patted Clark on the back. "Be careful man."

Clark gave him a small smile. He took Lana's hand in his and headed for his truck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have no idea where Dr Hamilton's barn is …… so if anybody knows, please tell me so I can change it. 

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. : )


	14. The Rescue

Author's Note: Well……it's been a long time since I posted anything. Sorry about that for anyone that's still reading, although there's probably no one left that's reading this story anymore. Oh well, I enjoyed writing this story and will continue to post up until the end for anyone that's even interested.

Chapter 14 – The Rescue

Clark parked his truck some distance away from Dr. Hamilton's barn, trying to avoid being detected. He and Lana got out of the truck and moved silently toward the barn. After they walked some distance Clark noticed Lex kneeling behind a large bush. He walked quietly behind Lex and tapped on his shoulder. Lex quickly spun around and pointed his gun at Clark. 

"Whoa there!" Clark jumped back.

A sense of relieve washed over Lex's face, as he lower the gun. "Jesus Clark. Don't sneak up on me like that."

Clark looked sheepishly at Lex, "Sorry."

Lex gave a small frowned and noticed Lana behind Clark. "You really shouldn't be here Lana." He stated.

Lana rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to help."

"Well, stay behind Clark at all times." Lex warned.

Lana nodded, "So what's the plan?" She asked.

Lex pointed to the barn. "There are two guards on the other side of the barn, where the entrance is."

Clark nodded in understanding, "So we take out the guards and get Lila and Chloe out."

Lana looked warily at Lex. "Are you sure you guys can handle this? Doesn't the guards have guns or something?"

"Don't worry Lana." Lex replied as he checked the bullets in him gun, "I'm sure Clark and I can handle it. Right? Clark." He gave a sideway glance at Clark, and Clark frowned a bit. 

"If they have guns I'm not sure I can handle them…" Answered Clark warily. 

"The only thing the guards have are bats. Victoria has greatly underestimated her own intellect."

"Alright, Let's go" Clark looked at a worried Lana. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Just in case," Lex handed Lana his cell phone. "Call the police if we don't come back in half an hour." Lana nodded in understanding.

Lex handed Clark some rope, and Clark looked at him questioningly. "To tie the guards up." Lex explained and then motioned Clark to get moving. 

They moved quietly toward the front of the barn. At the front of the entrance, Clark could see two scruffy middle aged men guarding the door. 

Lex moved out of the bushes quickly and pointed his gun at the guards. "Good afternoon gentlemen. Would you please put down your bats or else I'd be forced to shoot."

The two men looked questioningly at each other and then back at Lex, not sure if he's serious or not. At that moment Clark came out of the bushes. 

"I would suggest you put those down." Clark pointed at the bats. "He's not kidding about shooting you guys." Clark looked at Lex and could see the determination in his eyes.

The guards slowed put their bats on the ground. 

"Now turn around and put your hands behind your back." Lex ordered. "And don't try anything funny." Lex motioned to Clark to tie the men up. 

The guards put up little resistance. Too scared of Lex, and too afraid of being shot. 

Lex looked at the barn door, "Where's the key?" He demanded. 

"In my right jean pocket." One of the men answered. 

Clark searched the man and handed the keys to Lex. Lex unlocked the door and together the pushed the barn doors open.  

* * * * *

Lila and Chloe could hear voices outside, but couldn't make out what was been said. A short while later, the barn door opened and light flooded into the barn. 

"Lila?" They heard someone call out, but couldn't make out the person's outline, too blinded by the sun. "Chloe?" The person called out again. 

Chloe was now able to recognize the voice. "Lex!" She called out. 

Lex and Clark hurried over to Chloe and Lila and started to untie them.

"What took you guys to long?" Chloe screamed. 

Lila gave a small chuckle. "They're not supermen you know. Just be grateful they actually found us." 

"Are you two alright?" Lex asked. Avoiding Chloe's outburst. 

"A few cuts and scrapes, but I think Chloe might have a slight concussion." Lila answered, "We should take her to the hospital just in case."

Lex's eyes narrowed in concern. He touched Chloe's cheeks lightly and gave her a small smile. The action was not unnoticed by Lila or Clark. 

"I think we should get out of here before Sir Harry comes back." Lila suggested.

Clark and Lex both looked at Lila in confusion. "Sir Harry is in on this?" Clark asked questionably. 

"Yeah," Chloe answered. "Let leave before more of his goons comes." 

Lex and Clark helped Chloe and Lila to their feet, and together they moved toward the door. 

They moved slowly outside, careful of the girls' injuries. By the time they were outside, they were faced with a gun pointing at them. 

"Well, well. What do we have here." Victoria smiled evilly. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: For anyone that's still reading, I promise the rest of the story will be posted before school starts. Which means by September 8th. 


	15. More Problems

Chapter 15 – More Problems

Lana waited impatiently for Lex and Clark to get back with Chloe and Lila. But she couldn't wait anymore. She moved silently toward the front of the barn. She looked on in horror as Victoria pointed the gun at her friends, with Sir Harry beside her. Lana moved as silently as she could back in the direction of Clark's truck. When she's sure no one can hear her she pulled out Lex's cell phone and called the Sheriff. 

"Some people are held at gun point at the abandoned barn near the edge of town." She said hastily. "Please hurry."

Lana ended the call and immediately called Pete. 

"It's Lana." She looked around to make sure she was alone. "I already called the Sheriff. Victoria has them at gun point." Cursing was heard from the other end of the phone. "Why don't you see if you can help the Sheriff, you know more than he does. I can't talk long, I'm gonna try to keep an eye on the situation." She hang up the phone and moved quietly toward the front of the barn.

* * * * *

Lex looked at Victoria and then saw Sir Harry beside her. 

"So who's idea was this?" He asked. 

"Doesn't matter now." Victoria answered. "Move it." She motioned to Lex to move away from the group. Lex was now standing alone. "And hand over the gun." Sir Harry added.

Lex was unwilling to hand over their only possible defence, but he had no choice. He slowly handed his gun over to Sir Harry. 

Suddenly, a noise was heard in the bushes. Victoria turned her head in the direction of the noise, she saw a flash of raven hair. 

"Who ever you are, come out now or one of them dies." She pointed the gun at Clark.

A figure got out from the bushes. It was Lana.

"Why don't you stand over here with your friends Miss Lang." Victoria pointed the gun at her. And Lana moved slowly toward the group.

"You know Lex," Sir Harry began. "I've always wanted to get back at you for what you did to my company. And I think now is the time to exact revenge."

Sir Harry pointed his gun at Lex and was ready to fire. Seeing this, Chloe picked up something in her pocket and threw it at Sir Harry. He was distracted for a few seconds, allowing Lex to make a move for the gun. The two men struggled for control of the gun. Victoria didn't know where to shoot, as Sir Harry and Lex rolled on the ground. Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone stared in amazement as Lex got up from the ground, leaving Sir Harry shot in the stomach.

Victoria bent down to check Sir Harry's pulse. "You killed him!" She screamed. 

"It was self defence." Lex reasoned. "He tried to kill me."

"But you killed him nonetheless, and for that you must pay." Victoria said as she pointed the gun at Lila. "If you don't want your girlfriend to die, put the gun down. Then call your lawyer right now and sign everything you own, including your LuthorCorp shares to me."

Lex put the gun down on the ground slowly. He quickly glanced at Lila. "Lila is not my girlfriend." He told Victoria. "This has nothing to do with her." 

"Oh yes it does." Victoria assured him. "You killed my father, and I'm going to kill someone you love."

"You're not angry by your father's death." Lex narrowed his eyes at her. "You're just angry that someone else took him down instead of you."

"Then maybe you should pay then?" Victoria said as he pointed the gun away from Lila and toward Lex.

"Look Victoria, with me gone, there will be no one left to take care of you and that child. If you put down the gun now I'll make sure this whole thing will be forgotten." Lex tried to reassure her. "And as the mother of my child, I won't let anything happen to you."

Victoria glanced at Lex. Knowing full well that he was just trying to resolve the situation. She laughed evilly. "Your promises mean nothing Lex."

Victoria aimed the gun at Lex and fired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of Chapter 15. Reviews would be lovely.


	16. The Cavalry Arrives

Chapter 16 – The Cavalry Arrives

"Nooooooooooo………" The girls screamed. 

Everyone looked in amazement as Clark rushed to Lex using his super speed and pushed him to the ground. The bullet hit Clark and bounced off him, then fell to the ground. Victoria stared in complete shock as Clark grabbed her gun within the blink of an eye. Everyone seemed to be frozen at the sight before them. From the distance, they could hear the sirens of the police cars getting closer and closer. 

Sheriff Johnson and Pete drove up to the abandoned bar and as the Sheriff got out of his police car he pulled out his gun. "Is everyone alright?" He inquired.

Lex was the first to speak. "Everything is alright now Sheriff." 

Sheriff Johnson looked at Clark holding the gun and looked at Sir Harry's body on the ground. Clark was about to speak when Lex cut him off. "Sir Harry tried to killed me with his gun, but I shot him in self defence. The gun Clark is holding is Victoria's." He gestured over to Victoria, who was still in shock. Some of the Sheriff's men handcuffed her and lead her to the police car. 

"Be careful with her. She's pregnant." Lex caution them.

Sheriff Johnson nodded in understanding and took the gun from Clark's hand. "I know this has been an awful experience for all of you." Sheriff Johnson stated. "Why don't you all get your acts together and come down to the station to give your statements later?" 

Lex gave a slight nod for the whole group. 

* * * * *

Everyone drove in silence to the Kent farm. Clark frowned as they got out of the cars and walked towards the house. Jonathan and Martha stood on the porch with Jonathan's arm around Martha as they gave him a comforting smile.  Clark looked around at his friends. "I know I have some explaining to do." He spoke timidly. Lex walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "That can wait." He gave him a small smile. "We need to get our stories straight." 

* * * * *

They spend hours at the police station, giving their statements. Lex and Chloe sat next to each other, waiting for their friends to finish. Lex put his hand on top of Chloe's. "I'm glade you're okay." Chloe gave him a bright smile. "I'm glade _you're _okay." They sat there, smiling at each other and holding hands. 

And that was the way Clark and Lana found them when they finished giving their statement. "Is there something we should know about?" he smiled at his friends, Lana smiled too.

Chloe blushed and Lex smirked. Chloe got up from her chair and crossed her arms in front of her. "Come Kent. I think _you_ have some explaining to do." Clark smiled sheepishly at his friends and then at Lana. Lana gave him a reassuring smile, and linked her arm in his.

Chloe pulled Lex up from his seat and linked her arm in his. "Come on guys. Let's get out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This isn't the end yet. The epilogue is coming up after this. 


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chloe walked into Lex's penthouse, giving Lex a light kiss on the lips before sitting down next to him on the expensive leather sofa. It was Christmas, eight month since the whole Victoria incident. Chloe and Lex had decided to spend the Christmas holidays together in Metropolis. In a few days Lila was coming down from Toronto to spend some quality time with her brother and father. Everything had worked out so well after Victoria was arrested. Clark finally told all of them the truth. Needless to say everyone was shocked, especially Lana, who was saddened by the fact her boyfriend didn't tell her the truth. But she understood his reasons, as did everyone else.

It had been a long day at school for Chloe and she rested her head on Lex's shoulder as he stroked her blonde hair. He was unusually quiet.

Chloe sat up, looking intensely at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Lex sighed. "Victoria gave birth yesterday." He answered grimly.

Chloe frowned. After Victoria was arrested, she became extremely unstable. And the doctors advised against any medical procedure to determine the paternity of the child. 

"So…" Chloe bit her lips, and looked down at the carpet. 

"It's not mine." Lex answered flatly. 

Chloe quickly looked up. "Your father's?" she inquired.

"No." He answered.

Chloe gave a slight frown. "Then who's is it?" 

Lex rubbed his head. "I don't know. But I'm guessing it was a fling."

"What is going to happen to the child?" asked a concerned Chloe.

"He'll be raised by Victoria's grandparents." 

Chloe frowned and opened her mouth to ask something, but Lex knew the question before any words left her mouth.

"Don't worry." Lex assured. "Victoria's grandparents are good people, unlike Victoria and Sir Harry. They'll take good care of the child."

Chloe looked at Lex with concern, noticing a sadness in his voice.

"You wanted this child to be yours, didn't you?" she asked.

 "Yes." He answered. Giving her a sad smile. But it quickly turned into a smirk. "But I'm sure we'll have plenty of children later." He teased.

Chloe's mouth dropped open and her eyes grew big. She hit him playfully on the arm. "Who said I want to have your children Luthor?"

Lex smiled. "But I do love to practice with you." He teased back, pulling her into his arms and placed light kisses down her neck. 

"Well." Chloe said in a teasing tone, pulling out of Lex's embrace. "If you ever get me pregnant mister, I'll never sleep in your bed again."

Lex chuckled. "That's an empty threat and you know it Sullivan." He pulled Chloe back into his arms. "And besides." He added, "We never do a lot of sleeping anyway." Chloe smirked. Lex pushed back a lock of hair from her face, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, this is officially the end. 


End file.
